Buffy's Drinking Buddy
by Athyna DaughterofPosiedon
Summary: After Sunnydale was destroyed, the scooby gang moved to Princeton. Willow got sick, and was treated by Dr. House and his team. When they all go out to a bar together, Buffy is reunited with a drinking buddy from college.


**A/N In the Buffy episode Beer Bad (where Buffy turns into a caveman) one of the guys she drinks with is played by Kal Penn aka Kutner. SMO13 and I thought it'd be interesting if he was actually Kutner, who went to UCS, and Buffy and Kutner where reunited. Set After Buffy season seven, and before Kutner kicked the can.**

**Disclaimer: Are Tara and Kutner still alive? Well, I must not own Buffy or House.**

Willow looked up, as the hot brunette doctor entered. "You have an immunosuppressive disease. A few pills and you'll be out of here," the doctor informed her.

"Thank you…"

"Thirteen."

"Thank you Thirteen. Um, I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to come out and get drinks with me?"

"I, uh, I'm flattered, but I have a girlfriend," Thirteen told her, looking around the room.

"I know," Willow told her. "I saw you puling her down the hallway and into a closet last night. I just thought you were cool, and was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out. You could bring your girlfriend if you wanted. In fact, why don't you invite the rest of the team? I could bring Buffy and Xander along."

Thirteen considered it for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to make friends outside of the hospital, not that she had many friends inside the hospital. There was only one problem. "Dr. Kutner doesn't drink."

"That's ok. Buffy doesn't either. We could go to a place that serves virgin margaritas as well."

"Alright. I'll ask." With that, Thirteen exited the room, and went back to diagnostics. "Willow invited all of us to get drinks with her and her friends."

"Who?" House asked.

"The patient," Taub replied, off handedly. "Sure, I'm in."

"I'm free," Kutner remarked.

"I dunno…I was gonna go ruin Wilson's date tonight," House informed her.

"I'm bringing Cameron," she told him, figuring she'd give Wilson a night off.

"I'll be there!" House exclaimed, eyes gleaming. "Now then, since the case is over, LEAVE!" The team got up, Taub and Kutner leaving for home, Thirteen going off to the ER to help Cameron.

"Hey! Thirteen, wait up." Thirteen turned to see Foreman running after her. "Can I come?"

Thirteen pretended to consider it for a moment, before answering. "No. Nobody likes you. Plus, your dumb ideas almost killed Willow. I mean really, a brain disorder?" With that, she continued on her way to the ER, leaving Foreman to cry in the hallway.

****

When the Scooby gang got to the bar, they had no trouble finding the doctors. They were sitting at a booth in a corner. They walked over, and Willow slid into a booth next to Kutner. Buffy glanced past her friend, and her eyebrows furrowed momentarily. "Something wrong Buff?" Xander asked her.

"What? No." Buffy slid into the booth followed by Xander. Thirteen stood up, and walked over to the bar to get everyone beers. When she returned, she passed them around, handing waters to Buffy and Kutner.

"Willow told me that you didn't drink," she informed the other woman.

"Really? How come?" Kutner asked, turning to peer past the red head.

"It's, um, it's complicated. I had a bad experience in college."

"Same. I got really drunk, and went rampaging around campus. Somehow, I ended up in this building, and it caught on fire. This chick I'd been drinking with got us out."

The Scooby gang's eyes widened. "Really?" Willow asked, her tone suddenly serious and inquiring. The rest of the doctors turned to their conversation at Willow's tone of voice.

"Hey, Kutner, what college did you go to?"

"I went to the community college in this little town in California. It was a weird place; a lot of random deaths; people's bodies turning up in graveyards, with all of their blood drained."

"This town, it wouldn't happen to be Sunnydale, California?" Willow asked.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"We grew up there," Xander informed him.

Buffy finally snapped out of the stupor she had been in. "I knew I recognized you!" she shouted. "I was that chick you were drinking with!"

House looked between them, puzzled. You went to school with her, got drunk together, and didn't sleep with her?"

Kutner blushed, and Thirteen rolled her eyes. "Please excuse him. He mistakes immaturity for edginess." Cameron snickered when House glared at his employee, and curled into Thirteen's side. Willow smirked at the brunette, as if to say, _you are sooo getting some tonight._

The brunette raised a single eyebrow. _That's more than I can say for you._

_Oh? Watch this._ Willow leaned over, laying her head on Buffy's shoulder. The blonde wrapped her arm around the smaller girl, turning to look down at her. "You ok? Do you want to go home? Are your, you know, acting up?"

Willow turned to Buffy with an adoring smile. "No, I'm fine." She snuggled her head back into the crook of Buffy's shoulder, and Buffy wrapped her arms around her. Willow smirked at Thirteen, who rolled her eyes. Kutner and House both looked at the two women.

"Wait. You two are…but…I thought you were with that Parker dude," Kutner exclaimed.

Willow scowled. "He was a jerk. It was a stupid college incident. And this is fairly recent," Buffy told him, smiling.

"Well, this is boring," House declared. "I'm leaving. Unless, that is, any of you girls want to start making out." He looked between the four females at the table. Willow giggled beneath her breath, Buffy and Cameron huffed, and Thirteen gave House the finger. "Oooh, touchy. Well, I'm out," House said, standing up. "Taub, Kutner? You coming?" Taub shrugged, and got out of his seat. This gathering had turned out to be rather boring, and his wife was waiting for him at home. Kutner shook his head; he wanted to talk to Buffy, Xander, and Willow some more.

House shrugged, rather indifferent, and limped out of the bar, followed by Taub. Kutner turned to the other three Sunnydale born-and-breds. "So, all of those weird deaths, do you know anything about them?"

The three scoobies looked at each other, and Buffy shook her head slightly. "No," she answered.

"So, were you born in Sunnydale? I don't remember going to high school with you." Willow asked, trying to change the subject.

"No. I went there for college, but I grew up here in New Jersey. There were a lot of weird stories about the high school; why it was, well, you know, not there. What happened?"

"Gas explosion," they all answered at the same time.

"There seem to have been a lot of gas explosions in that town. And didn't the mayor die on graduation day?"

The scoobies looked at each other with slightly worried expressions. "Um, yeah. It was… complicated," Xander supplied. Willow yawned, hoping to save them from more dangerous questions.

"We better get going," Buffy announced, standing up.

"We'll have to go out again sometime," Thirteen told them, standing as well, followed by Cameron and Kutner.

**A/N Yeah, so, not my best, but smo13 and I decided this HAD to be done.**


End file.
